His Little Star
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Gil spends time with his little star...his daughter.


**His Little Star**

**Disclaimer: I still own nadda!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Gil spends some time with his little star…his daughter.**

**A/N: Response to Fan Fic 100 over at CSI Fans. It's number .046 on the list; star.**

**A/N#2: Yesss, Catherine is the baby mamma and Gil is her baby daddy. So save the drama fo **_**yo**_

* * *

Gil sat in his daughter's nursery. He was in the rocking chair, the four-week-old baby in his arm. He smiled when her small soft hand reached up and touched his nose and she flashed a gum filled smile.

"Hey Star. Hi." He said cooing her. He pursed his lips when her hand traveled to his lips. He gently kissed her small fingers, making her smile and kick.

"What's so funny Katelyn?" he asked. Gil rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, relaxed. Her hand then moved to his hairy cheek.

"You wanna know something about your Dad? Besides he's old?" Gil looked at the child as if waiting for an answer, "I never thought that I'd be a dad. I thought that Lindsay would always be an only child. That all changed when your mom said two words. You want to know what they were?" he asked, pausing again.

"They were, 'I'm pregnant.' I was happy…and scared. I didn't know how to take care of a baby, but your mommy taught me and she still is." Gil shifted the baby some. "Your mommy is so beautiful. Don't ever let her say anything about being old. She's not. She's just beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky. You'll see what I mean." Gil laughed at the thought.

He looked like a geeky entomologist who stuck himself in his basement all day long, doing different experiments, never shaving or eating. Catherine on the other hand looked like a goddess who could get anything by flashing a smile, which she did often to get what she wanted.

Gil caressed her little feet that were no bigger than an egg. He softly ran his finger over the bottom of them, trying to make her laugh, which he did.

"I know if you're going to be a pretty and your mother, then I better keep an out for my girl. There are these disgusting creatures that like to feed off the female race. They're called boys." Gil made a face as if he were telling a scary story about hideous monsters that hid under a child's bed at night. "Your big sister loves boys, but she's crazy."

Katelyn tilted her head to the side a bit and raised her eyebrows, giving her father a questioning look. Gil did the same and nodded his head like she had asked him a question.

"What about me? Well…I'm an acceptation. I good manners and I know how to treat a woman no matter what she does. You'd be surprised at what some people do. When you grow up, you can be anything you want to be. Even the president or you can be like your dad and be a CSI. It's fun. You get to do neat puzzles and then put the bad guys away. Some of them forever, so they can never hurt anyone again. Sometimes its sad, but I think about how I have Lindsey, Mommy and you, my little star. Nothing makes me happier."

Gil snuggled up to Kateyln and kissed her on the cheek. "I wish that you could stay this small forever. So I could hold you all day long and not share you with anyone. I guess that's not fair, huh? You're mom wouldn't take that. She loves you too much. She hogs a lot of things like the remote…when she's sleeping or the covers at night. But I still love her and she loves you."

Gil looked into her big dark blue eyes." 'Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spears till they return.' " He quoted, "That's from Shakespeare, one of the smartest guys in the world. Your mom doesn't like him very much. She always gets him confused with Julius Cesar anyways."

Kateyln squished her face together, ready to cry. Gil looked down at her, replicating her looks. He glanced at his watch, which read: 4am. It was about her feeding time and Catherine was usually the one home in time feed her, but he had taken the night off. Not that he _wanted_ to leave Catherine with all of his paperwork.

"I think someone's hungry. Let's go call your Mom and see where she is. I think you ate everything and…I can't produce your food." He said. Just as he was about to rise out of the rocking chair he heard a familiar voice from the doorway of the nursery.

"Mommy is here." Catherine said. She had her purse still hanging on her shoulder and she was still dressed in her 'work uniform', jeans and a blazer.

"Good. Katelyn is hungry again. She at all the bottles that you left." Gil got out of the rocking chair so that Catherine could sit.

She slipped off her blazer and placed it on the diaper-changing table with her purse, and then sat in the chair. Gil bounced the rocking baby in his arms, while Catherine unbuttoned her blouse.

"Hey baby. How's Mommy's little girl?" Catherine asked as Gil gently handed her over. Kateyln instantly responded to her mother's familiar scent. Her arms greedily swung in the air, looking for her source of food.

"How was work?" Gil asked, with a slight feeling of guilt.

"Thank you for leaving me with all of the paperwork." She said with giving a smile, looking up from the hungry feeding baby. "How was your day with Kate?"

"Good. I have to take more days off." Gil leaned on the crib in behind him.

"You must have got her on a good day then."

"No. Daddy's little star is good for him." Catherine looked up to Gil and smiled. It always amazed her when she thought about Gil as a dad. She couldn't help but smile and awe when he referred to himself as a dad.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…I just awed by the cuteness of you saying you're a dad." She said.

"Still?"

"Yeah. I never in a million years thought that we'd end up like this. I dreamt it a lot." She replied. Gil went to the rocking chair and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was promising, like a bond.

"We are and were stuck like this forever." He said.

"Forever?" Catherine said, pretending to be scared. She giggled when he kissed her again.

"Forever." Gil said, as if he were the evil witch locking Catherine away in a cellar. Gil kissed her once more, this time longer. For a few seconds, they forgot that Katelyn was feeding right under them.

"Oh and Gil." Catherine said when they broke apart, their faces inches apart, "I do not hog the covers." Then it dawned on Gil that she had been listening the whole time. It bought heat to his cheeks and he blushed in the dimmed lights that seemed almost like darkness.

"You do too." He said, after his pause.

"Well why don't you go wait for me in the bed, preferably naked, while I put Kate to sleep." Catherine suggested.

"No dirty talk in front of the baby." Gil teased, quickly glancing down at the feeding baby whose eyes were half way closed.

"Then go." She whispered.

Gil smiled and kissed his little star on the cheek. "'Night Star." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Cuteness all around! Decided to finally start the challenge while I'm bored thought I have like 2 projects I could do for school. But school is gay. Fics are way better. (thumbs up) Tell me what you think. Please R&R! **


End file.
